


New Beginnings

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Some angst, TTSS16, WIP, because I clearly don't have enough WIPs, but this would not leave me alone, family is everything theme, for gyoroandururun, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: Darcy Lewis doesn't fully understand the dynamics of the brotherhood (or lack thereof) between Thor and Loki.  She shouldn't get involved.  Should just stay out of it and mind her own business.  But Thor is her friend and she wants to see him smile.  And Loki?  Well, he's sexy as hell, but his attitude is a huge turn off.  Can Darcy bring these brothers together again and keep her heart safe from the Trickster God or will all her efforts be in vain?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gyoro_and_Ururun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/gifts).



> For gyoroandururun, for being an awesome tasertot, for organizing the exchange and for working hard to make sure I was included! Thank you!!! xoxo
> 
> Also, the first line is a prompt I saw floating around on tumblr, I forget who the original idea belonged to. If you know, I am more than happy to give credit where credit is due!

“Of course, I’m angry! You ate all my cereal and you faked your death for three years, Loki!” 

The sound of Thor’s voice carried throughout the former car dealership turned laboratory in tiny Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. 

Dr. Jane Foster ignored the verbal sparring, typical between the brothers lately, and continued her work towards a more advanced Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Thor and Loki arrived about two weeks ago, accompanied by Tony Stark and James “Rhodey” Rhodes. Neither were pleased to have Loki in their presence, but Thor had already arranged via the powers that be on Asgard and Nick Fury to have Loki work with Jane on her project. Part of his sentence for his crimes.

Darcy Lewis, Jane’s assistant, however was intrigued by the Asgardians’ relationship and watched them from the doorway. Thor reminded her of her big brother. Loud, boisterous and fun, but dependable and responsible just the same.

Loki, with his devilish good looks and lean, hungry visage made her think of dark nights and breathy sighs. The kind of man who could teach a woman what it really meant to crave his touch. Darcy refused to admit even to herself the deliciously naughty dreams she had practically every night since his arrival. Of course, once he spoke, her lusty little crush usually vanished without a trace.

“One, I was hungry. Two, faking my death for three years is still no worse than when you told that Elven princess that you had dragon pox and proceeded to go so far as to _almost die_ in front of her every year for a century.” Loki’s calm response as he rose from the table to place his dish in the sink only served to put Thor on the defensive.

“I didn’t actually fake my death. I just let her think it could happen,” he replied as he grabbed a box of Pop-Tarts from the counter. He took out a sealed pair of pop tarts and tossed the box on the counter. Opening the wrapper, he bit into both pop-tarts at once and chewed angrily.

“There, you have made my point for me. No one actually saw me die, hence, I am not responsible for whatever conclusion your oafish self came to believe.” Loki smirked back at Thor before sauntering out of the kitchen area. He glanced briefly in Darcy’s direction, noting the tight fit of her t-shirt and blue jeans and smiled, seemingly pleased at the way her face flushed at his swift perusal.

Darcy turned back to Thor and heard him mutter something under his breath. She knew that despite everything the last few years had brought, the God of Thunder was pleased to have his brother back, even though Loki seemed to be surly, snarky and selfish.

“Why do you put up with it?” She asked entering the kitchen fully. For two weeks, she watched the way Loki’s comments hit their target and wound the big blond without leaving any visible scar. 

Thor smiled at his friend. “If you knew Loki before the fall, you’d understand. He may have some large issues now, but my little brother is in there somewhere and I refuse to give up on him.”

“He doesn’t seem to appreciate it.” She shook her head, not understanding the dynamic between them.

“Again, there is history you are unaware of. Consider, Darcy, if you had grown up thinking your entire life, over a thousand years of it, that you were one thing only to find out in a terrible way that you were something else. Also, throw in the mix feelings of never being good enough, as well as having your abilities with magic called into question because magic, on Asgard is considered a woman’s field.”

Thor sighed and leaned back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. “I was not always the most understanding of brothers either.”

“Even if you weren’t, that doesn’t give him the right to abuse the role of victim, if that’s what he is at all. Besides, look at all you have done for him.” Darcy wanted to understand, truly, but she felt like Loki took advantage of Thor’s kindness far too often.

“You are correct, my friend. Only…brothers are meant to stand shoulder to shoulder and defend one another against the world. In our youth, there were many moments I let the opinions of my friends and even my father cloud my judgment so that Loki was oft times left standing on his own.”

He smiled at her, though it didn’t fully reach his eyes. “I have my own actions to atone for with Loki, but never doubt that there is a line and he knows better than to cross it now. And he knows he has his own choices to make up for as well.”

Thor pushed off from the counter and passed by Darcy, patting her shoulder with affection as walked out of the kitchen.

Darcy hummed softly, thoughts centered on Loki and how she could help Thor bring him around.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Three more days passed before an opportunity to approach Loki occurred. All four of them were seated around the kitchen table finishing up a late dinner, when yet another disagreement sprouted up between Thor and Loki. This time involving their mother, the late Queen Frigga.

“Never mind the indignity of being in a cell. Having a guard come to inform me of Mother’s death was downright insulting, especially after the funeral!” Loki stood his voice rising with his words.

“Then perhaps you should not have attempted to take over this realm!” Thor shouted back, also gaining his feet.

“I had a right to be there!” 

“You had no rights, Loki!”

With a growl, Loki turned and stalked away from the table, making his way to the staircase that led to the rooftop.

Thor’s shoulders slumped and Jane automatically stood up and went to him, wrapping him in a hug. 

Darcy also rose and left the table, following Loki at a much slower pace, stopping only to grab her coat to protect against the cold desert night. What did one say to a man who’d made some seriously shitty decisions and yet had enough hurt inside to last another three lifetimes? She didn’t know, only hoped that the right words would come. 

Once she made it to the roof, she noticed Loki seated in one of the chairs, three balls of yellow light dancing in front of him as he moved his fingers in a graceful pattern. She stayed still for a moment contemplating the way the light of the balls softened the edges of his face. For a moment, he seemed younger, and more innocent than she knew him to be.

Loki became aware of her presence and with a flick of his wrist the balls of light disappeared.

“Come to lecture the villain, Miss Lewis?” Contempt edged his words and Darcy took a deep breath as she stepped closer to where he sat, dark suit still neat at the end of a long day, legs spread and eyes fixed on her, making her shiver.

“No lecture from me, buddy. I hate to be on the receiving end of those things myself.” She dropped into the second chair and glanced up at the night sky, refusing to acknowledge that it was his stare that made her shiver. Millions upon millions of stars twinkled back at her, and as always, she felt amazed that such things existed.

“What’s it like?” Darcy’s curiosity about everything was unending, and so she ignored his annoyed expressions

Loki gave her a confused look. “What is what like?”

“The sky in Asgard. What is it like? Does it look like this? Are there other constellations?” 

Loki was quiet for so long, Darcy thought he wasn’t going to answer. “The sky over Asgard is more colorful at night than what you have here. The other realms are aligned in such a way that they add intense hues ranging from blue to gold to green and back. It is a sight unlike any other, especially when seen from…”

He stopped talking and Darcy turned her head towards him. For a second she saw sadness in his eyes before he covered it up with arrogance. Standing, Loki walked over to the ledge. He placed both hands palms down atop it and stared off into the distance.

She watched him, feeling a tug of compassion and deeper interest on her heart. Since he’d been here, they barely exchanged words, but after her conversation with Thor the other day, Darcy wanted to know more about the taciturn man in front of her, naughty dreams aside of course. 

She knew he was dangerous, but that clearly never stopped her before. _Tread carefully, Darcy,_ she thought to herself. Still, she got up and went over to stand next him. 

His eyes darted to her, then back out to the desert. “Still here?” His tone made it evident that her company was no longer welcome. Good thing she didn’t care. 

“You didn’t finish telling me where the best view in Asgard was.”  
“If I tell you, will you go away?” 

“Probably not. Thor and Jane are most likely wrapped up in each other and I’m not sure it’s safe to go back down there yet.” Darcy’s glib answer caused Loki to chuckle slightly. 

“Odds are you are correct, Miss Lewis.” 

“Darcy. If we’re gonna be stuck together all night, we should at least be on a first name basis.” He cocked an eyebrow in her direction, amusement dancing in his eyes when she attempted to backpedal her words.

“I mean, not together _together_. Just, you know, in the same place. At the same time.” Darcy was never more thankful that only one string of lights was lit so her blush could barely be seen.

“I quite take your meaning, Darcy.” He said and the way he emphasized her name brought back memories of a dream she had two nights ago, where she was atop him, riding him as he gripped her hips and groaned her name. She cleared her throat in attempt to gather her scattered thoughts and glanced up at his face, which had turned in her direction.

He took his time studying her face and she wondered what he saw there even as she studied his. Up close like this, she could see him so much more clearly. His eyes gave him away if one could get close enough. It made her wonder if that’s why Thor felt his little brother was still in there somewhere despite the attitude Loki constantly gave him. There was time though, she thought. Time to figure him out and time to figure out why she felt this attraction for him. 

The wind blew and strands of hair swept across her face. Loki turned fully towards her and reached up, tucking those strands behind her ear, the expression on his face unreadable. His movements were slow, deliberate, as if waiting to see what her response would be. Darcy didn’t dare move, letting his touch linger for as long as possible.

When he was done, he slid his hands into his trouser pockets and spoke, “Perhaps, being stuck is the solution rather than the problem.”


End file.
